


that's what the promise is for.

by WinterwaltZ123 (RainyRain123)



Series: in love. [5]
Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Romance, before the wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyRain123/pseuds/WinterwaltZ123
Summary: Her words left me breathless and I can't get enough.





	that's what the promise is for.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before Epilogue of The One.

I kiss her. "You sure about that? Tomorrow?"

"Yes," she breathes. "I've never been so sure about anything like this. I want it. I need it. Don't you?"

"Yes. It's always ever been you from the start."

She exhales, looking at ease.

I whisper in her mouth, "I can't wait for this day to end. It's a long night."

She giggles, reaching for my neck and deepens our kiss. I have to suppress my groan, my aching for her. I hardly meet her this last week, and this is the last night we will be separated. Tomorrow, she is to be my queen, my dear wife. We will be inseparable. I'll make sure of that.

"I missed you."

"I know. I missed you, too. Silvia was like an overbearing mother hen. With so many preparations for tomorrow, I can't believe she can stand still."

I snort. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she gives me a wicked grin. This stolen time will come to an end. I still have a last check of some political issues with Stavros. Apparently, I just have a day and a half after my wedding to spoil my queen. I'll make it up for her on our honeymoon.

Speaking of which. "I won't see you until Aspen gives your hand to me at the altar."

She shrugs. "And after that, we have a long festivities to attend."

I frown. We won't have alone time, at least until after midnight. An unwanted feeling fills my mind. It's bitter and nagging. It's greed. I shove that back.

I cradle her head. "Let me kiss you once more."

"Only once?"

We laugh quietly, mindful of the guard outside. I am not supposed to be here this late. But I don't freaking care. Something about this makes me thrilled.

She entangles our fingers, shifting so she straddles on my lap. Our breath shallow. She struggles as trying to say something.

"Maxon, promise ... promise me ..."

"Anything, my love."

She swallows hard. Her eyes dart from our gaze to the open balcony. Whatever inside her head now change as I see her expression hardens. "This is your last chance to change your mind."

I snort. "And why would I ever?"

"Because I don't take any reason, if you want to split up with me in the future."

I stifle a laugh. "Good. I don't think I have any."

"You really sure about me?" she murmurs.

"Yes. With all my heart, I'm sure." Can't she tell? "Are you?"

"If you're sure then so am I."

She closes her eyes. "I love you," she adds. She kisses me, or let me kiss her. I don't know. Her words left me breathless and I can't get enough.

"I love you so much," I murmur between our kisses. My chest swell and it takes everything in my will not to have my way with her right now. "Let's have a long life together."

She regards me with clouded eyes. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> The Selection series and its characters belong to Kiera Cass.


End file.
